


Yo te prefiero a ti

by Alina_King



Category: Ranma, Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_King/pseuds/Alina_King
Summary: Ranma y Akane son obligados a casarse por culpa de un malentendido. Ahora los dos aprenderán a vivir como pareja, lidiar con prometidas y pretendientes molestos por este matrimonio y al mismo tiempo averiguar cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno por el otro.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

_"Lo inesperado es lo que te cambia la vida"… anónimo_

**~ º º ~**

— ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? —preguntó Kasumi en su acostumbrado tono maternal.

—Si —respondió Akane antes de estornudar.

— ¡Santo cielo!, tal vez debería quedarme contigo y cuidarte.

—No, hermana —Akane se limpió la nariz con un paño y sonrió de forma forzada, ya que una terrible migraña la estaba aquejando—. Anda vayan y disfruten de su viaje.

Kasumi le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y salió de la sala de estar, en donde su padre y Nabiki la esperaban para tomar el tren a Nara. Habían planeado aquel viaje en familia, aprovechando que Ranma y Genma estarían entrenando en Yunnan. Akane se despidió con un ademán antes de cerrar la puerta. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por entrar en calor, a pesar de que afuera solo corría una brisa fresca. La noche anterior tuvo que bañarse con agua helada porque el calentador se averió y el reparador no acudiría a arreglar el desperfecto hasta el siguiente día, por lo que cogió una fuerte gripe.

Caminó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té de limón, esperando que le ayudara a aminorar las molestias de su enfermedad. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Una vez ahí Akane tomó dos antigripales y se acostó sobre la cama.

—Demonios, yo quería ir —se lamentó al tiempo que una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla. Hacía mucho tiempo tenían planeado hacer un viaje, desde la muerte de su madre eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podían salir como familia, no por falta de tiempo, sino porque aún dolía la ausencia de la matriarca de los Tendo.

Abrazó su cojín favorito y dejó que el sueño la venciera, esperaba que con el descanso y el medicamento su resfriado mejorara por la mañana, ya habría otra ocasión para salir juntos, pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

La casa estaba en silencio. Ranma entró a hurtadillas, esperando no despertar a nadie. El viaje a Yunnan resultó todo un desastre. Apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar y un grupo de hombres furiosos ya esperaban a Genma en la entrada del pueblo, al parecer el buen Genma dejó deudas pendientes con algunos expendios de comida y esperaban que les pagara una deuda de hace más de diez años. De nada sirvió hacer un viaje tan largo pensó Ranma mientras caminaba sigilosamente por la sala de esta, tuvo que volver caminando porque su padre gastó todo el dinero que tenían pagando sus deudas. Entró a la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador las sobras de la cena pero no encontró nada, entonces recordó que las hermanas Tendo harían un viaje con su padre.

— ¡Demonios!, Ahora tendré que acostarme sin cenar —dijo Ranma, irritado.

De pronto el aroma a comida recién hecha llamó su atención. Caminó hacia el comedor y se encontró con un enorme bowl de pollo a la naranja al centro de la mesa y otro más de tallarines al curry. Ranma corrió a sentarse y comió los tallarines directo del bowl.

— ¡Vaya!, si que tienes hambre —dijo Shampoo desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Shampoo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Ranma, sorprendido pero sin dejar de comer.

—Me dijeron que hoy volverías, así que quise prepararte una cena de bienvenida —respondió Shampoo, atusando su delantal.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Ranma, intrigado.

—Lo supuse —respondió Shampoo atusando su delantal—. Anda, bebe el té. Está delicioso, ¿cierto?

—Si —respondió Ranma dando un último sorbo a su taza.

De pronto Ranma comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. Se levantó de la mesa y dijo: —Creo que ya es muy tarde Shampoo. Te agradezco por haber hecho esta cena, de verdad estaba muy hambriento.

—Para mí es un placer cocinar para ti, Ranma —sonrió Shampoo de forma maliciosa y luego se levantó de la mesa—. Te dejaré para que descanses, fue un viaje muy largo.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Ranma llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Míng tiān jiàn —Shampoo salió de la casa de los Tendo y de varios saltos se perdió entre los tejados del vecindario.

Ranma caminó hacia las escaleras y notó que el mareo era cada vez más intenso. Llegó al baño y tomó un baño caliente esperando que le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

—Estoy muerto —dijo Ranma hundiéndose en la bañera de agua caliente.

Tal vez la comida le cayó mal o es el cansancio de haber caminado por varios días.

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla en la cintura. Apoyando su mano en la pared, intentó llegar a su habitación; su visión esta vez era borrosa y no distinguía las puertas por la oscuridad del pasillo. Como pudo, tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró a la alcoba. Se dejó caer sobre una cama y después todo se volvió oscuro, perdiendo el sentido.

.

.

Su cuerpo ardía como hoguera.

Akane se sentó sobre el borde de la cama somnolienta y con la frente perlada de sudor. Al parecer el medicamento no hizo efecto alguno y ahora tenía fiebre elevada.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire helado de la noche la refrescara un poco. Deseaba que su hermana Kasumi estuviera en casa y la cuidara como siempre lo hacía cada vez que enfermaba.

—Ella siempre sabe qué hacer —murmuró Akane para sí misma.

La brisa fresca le ayudo un poco a sentirse mejor. Como no había nadie en casa, Akane se despojó de su camisón quedándose en ropa interior. No le gustaba dormir tan expuesta, pero era tanto su malestar que no le importaba, además el viejo Happosai, quien sería el más interesado en espiarla, hacía mucho que no los visitaba

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y volvió a quedarse dormida esperando a que la fiebre cediera por la mañana.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, junto con el aroma de la hierba húmeda. El rumor de los murmullos que venían del pasillo despertó a Akane. Estiró los brazos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que se sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior. De pronto notó que había alguien más durmiendo con ella y una de sus manos estaba tocando uno de sus senos. ¿Quién era el intruso que dormía en su cama? Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la espada de kendo que estaba detrás del cabecero y de un golpe despertó al extraño.

— ¡Maldito degenerado!

El hombre se cayó de la cama, lanzando un grito de dolor.

— ¡Qué diablos, Akane!, ¿por qué tan agresiva? —chilló Ranma en el suelo.

—Tú… estás… — dijo Akane con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¿Yo qué? —Ranma bajó la vista y al ser consciente de su desnudez, trató de cubrir sus partes íntimas con una almohada—. Espera Akane, no es lo que crees.

Akane se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta que no traía puesto el sostén. Tomó el edredón y se cubrió con él.

— ¿Qué haces desnudo en mi habitación? —le gritó Akane, furiosa.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma apenado—. Lo digo en serio, no sé cómo llegué aquí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Saun, Kasumi y Nabiki. Las hermanas Tendo estaban atónitas ante la escena, mientras que el patriarca de la familia se ponía rojo de furia.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Ranma? —soltó Saun.

— ¡Tío Saun, no es lo que parece! —intentando defenderse.

—Parece que aprovecharon bien el tiempo —dijo Nabiki en tono burlón.

— ¡Cállate Nabiki! —gritó Akane, furiosa.

—Papá —Kasumi tomó a su padre por el hombro—. ¿Por qué mejor no bajamos a desayunar algo? Dejemos que Ranma y Akane se vistan, para que después expliquen qué fue lo que sucedió.

Saun salió de la habitación junto con sus hijas. Akane sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo, había decepcionado a su padre y a sus hermanas con su conducta. Se volvió hacia Ranma y toda la furia que sentía contra él se disipó al ver la confusión en sus ojos; tal vez tenía razón y en realidad no sabía cómo terminó desnudo en su cama.

Tomó su camisón del suelo y se vistió. Buscó en uno de los cajones de su armario, sacó una camiseta grande y se la lanzó a Ranma.

—Será mejor que bajemos, tenemos que dar muchas explicaciones —dijo Akane limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Akane, lo siento.

—Después hablaremos de lo que pasó —Akane se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia la ventana.

Ranma se vistió y salió de la habitación. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Akane rompió en llanto.


	2. El trato

***** ***Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

_Abraza la incertidumbre. Algunos de los capítulos más bellos de nuestras vidas no tendrán título hasta más tarde… anónimo._

**~ º º ~**

La tensión flotaba como una nube densa y oscura en el comedor de la familia Tendo. Saun bebía de su té, pero no dejaba de mirar a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo, molesto. Akane jugaba con los granos de arroz de su plato, nerviosa y sin intención de comerlos. Nadie decía palabra alguna. Nabiki se sonreía con sorna mientras tomaba un trozo de pescado. Sólo podía escucharse el suave ruido de la campanilla de viento que oscilaba en la puerta principal.

—Bien, Ranma, puedes explicarnos qué hacían Akane y tú desnudos en su habitación — dijo Saun sin levantar la mirada de su vaso de té.

Ranma se quedó perplejo, no sabía qué responder. Decir la verdad era lo mismo que mentir, ya que nadie creería que no recordaba cómo llegó a la habitación de Akane. De nada sirvió pasar la noche sin dormir intentando rememorar los sucesos pasados, ya que no tenía una explicación coherente al hecho de que pasó la noche con Akane completamente desnudo.

—No tiene sentido que te explique lo que sucedió Tio Saun —dijo Ranma, abatido.

—¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? —Saun dió un puñetazo a la mesa—. Estamos hablando de mi hija Akane. Le faltaste el respeto a ella, a mi casa y a mi familia.

—Lo sé —respondió Ranma poniéndose de pie y acto seguido hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto —, es por eso que quiero pedirte perdón. Me siento terrible por haberte lastimado de esa forma, tío.

—No me bastan tus disculpas —soltó Saun, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, tío?

—La única solución que se me ocurre es que te cases con mi hija Akane cuanto antes.

Akane se puso de pie y exclamó: —¡No, papá!, ¡no puedes obligarlo a casarse conmigo!

—Puedo hacerlo porque soy tu padre, Akane —Saun volvió a tomar su taza de té y miró a su hija con furia—. No lo entiendes, tengo que defender el honor de mi hija. Además, él ya era tu prometido, sólo vamos a celebrar la boda.

—No puedes hacerme esto, papá —Akane rompió en llanto.

—Lo siento, hija, pero tengo que salvaguardar el honor de esta familia —dijo Saun en tono serio.

Ranma vio como Akane volvió a su asiento, derrotada. El sentimiento de culpa en su pecho se atizó aún más al ver las lágrimas de ella rodar por sus mejillas. No quería arruinar la vida de Akane, por un lado se sentía responsable de su infelicidad pero por otro, lo que más le afectaba era ver que casarse con él era más una condena que un acto de amor.

—Si eso es lo que quieres tío, lo acepto —dijo Ranma, resignado.

—Bien —Saun sonrió.

—Papá, ¿estás seguro que no hay otra forma? —intervino Kasumi.

—No lo hay —respondió Saun, en tono solemne .

—Bien, parece que ahora tendremos que organizar una boda —dijo Kasumi, burlándose de Ranma.

El desayuno continuó en silencio. Ranma intentó comer un trozo de anguila, pero era inútil ya que había perdido el apetito. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Akane y notó que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos que celebrar la boda cuanto antes —dijo Saun.

—Pon la fecha, a mi me da igual —espetó Akane evitando la mirada de su padre.

—De acuerdo, creo que este sábado estaría bien. Esperaremos a que llegue Genma y haremos oficial su matrimonio.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura, papá —Kasumi comenzó a recoger los platos y agregó—, espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

Akane fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa sin decirle a nadie a donde iría. Ranma quiso ir tras de ella, pero pensó que tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

.

.

_—¡Mamá, qué bonita se ve!_

_La pequeña Akane miraba embelesada a la pareja de novios que salía de la iglesia._

_—Si, hija —respondió la mujer con dulzura, deteniendo su caminar._

_—Yo quiero un vestido como el de ella —dijo Akane, ilusionada._

_—Lo tendrás, corazón —la mujer alzó a su hija en brazos y continuó—. Algún día vas a encontrar a un chico y querrás casarte con él y vestirte de blanco como aquella chica._

_—¡Puaj!, ¿es necesario casarse con un chico para tener un vestido tan bonito?—preguntó la pequeña Akane con una mueca de asco—. Los chicos son tontos._

_—No, pero, algún día te vas a enamorar de uno y entonces querrás tener el vestido más bonito del mundo_

Akane volvió al presente y miró hacia el horizonte. El parque Shakujii era uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Nerima, y también era su favorito en toda la ciudad, solía visitarlo con su familia, pero sobre todo con su madre. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ella ya que murió muy joven, a pesar de que su hermana Kasumi se portó siempre de forma maternal y protectora, Akane vivió con el vacío de la ausencia de su madre.

—Mamá, te echo mucho de menos —susurró Akane—. Voy a casarme y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

El viento sopló moviendo las copas de los árboles a su paso.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tenía que apresurarse antes de que saliera el último autobús al barrio donde vivía. Miró por última vez el lago y vio que alguien jugaba arrojando pequeñas piedras a la superficie del agua; se sorprendió al ver que era Ranma quien llamaba su atención.

Caminó por el sendero boscoso que llevaba al otro extremo del lago. Llegó hasta dónde estaba Ranma, pero éste no se percató de su presencia.

—No pensé que te gustara venir aquí —dijo Akane mirando hacia el lago.

—Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito pensar a solas —respondió Ranma antes de arrojar una piedra hacia el agua.

—Por un momento creí que estabas siguiéndome —confesó Akane.

—No soy un acosador… ni tampoco un degenerado —soltó Ranma, irritado.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras.

—Pero lo pensaste, ¿o me equivoco? —la cuestionó Ranma.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos. Akane comenzó a jugar nerviosa con uno de los cordones de su bolso, mientras que Ranma volvió su vista al lago.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas cómo llegaste a mi habitación? —preguntó Akane.

—No lo recuerdo —Ranma respondió—. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme sentido muy mal en la ducha.

—Yo tenía fiebre y me quité la pijama, tomé tantos antigripales que no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice esa noche. ¿Crees que tú y yo..?

—No lo sé —Ranma se volvió hacia ella —. De lo único que estoy seguro es que nadie va a creer que no hicimos nada.

—Claro, tienes razón —Akane soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que ahora tendremos que casarnos como dice mi padre.

—No tenemos otra opción.

Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el lago, haciendo que el agua brillara como un cristal ambarino. Akane miró a su prometido y vio una nota de tristeza en sus ojos, aquello le rompió el corazón; no pensó que tal vez él no deseaba casarse con ella y que la decisión de su padre lo estaba haciendo infeliz.

—Akane, quiero que me prometas algo.

—Dime —dijo Akane, nerviosa.

—Si te enamoras de alguien, terminaremos este matrimonio —dijo Ranma con vehemencia.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Akane sorprendida por la propuesta.

—Este matrimonio es idea del tío Saun para defender tu honor y el de tu familia, sin embargo; no tiene derecho a decidir tu destino. Le daremos el gusto a tu padre y si hay necesidad de terminar con la unión, diremos que simplemente no funcionó.

Akane se quedó en silencio. Ranma le estaba otorgando su libertad incluso antes de casarse con ella.

—De acuerdo, lo mismo va para ti, Ranma. Si te enamoras de otra mujer, daremos por terminado el matrimonio —propuso Akane en tono serio y extendió la mano—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Claro —Ranma estrechó su mano.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, aunque el último autobús salió hace cinco minutos —dijo Akane con pesar.

—Conozco un atajo, vamos —Ranma la tomó de la mano, Akane lo miró perpleja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma, intrigado.

—Nunca me habías tomado de la mano —respondió Akane, sonrojada.

—Vamos a ser marido y mujer, tendrás que acostumbrarte —Ranma sonrió.

—Es verdad — Akane apretó su mano con fuerza—. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a la salida del parque. Ranma conversaba como si nada hubiese pasado y Akane trataba de seguirle el hilo, aunque a veces no lo conseguía, ya que sobre ellos se podía sentir la tensión por no saber qué les deparaba su futuro como marido y mujer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que son algo cortos, pero es parte de la narrativa del fic. Agradezco a Nehemia Blackmoore por darle el visto bueno a este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar conforme me den mis tiempos, eso de ser adulto responsable es aburrido y absorbente.. jajajaja!
> 
> Les mando un abrazo y los quiero montones.
> 
> Alina King :)


	3. La boda: primera parte

*****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_~ º º ~_

_"Hoy empieza la mejor historia jamás escrita: la nuestra"_

_~ º º ~_

El ambiente en la casa de la familia Tendo era una mezcla de tensión y celebración. Por un lado Saun estaba más que feliz de que la menor de sus hijas se casaría dentro de tres días, ya además de ganar un yerno también tendría un heredero para el dojo. No dejaba de alardear junto con Genma de que pronto estarían emparentados gracias al matrimonio de sus hijos; parecía que era un plan que ellos tenían trazado desde sus años de juventud: convertirse algún día en familia. .

Todos estaban en la mesa tomando el desayuno, Kasukmi y Nabiki discutían sobre la lista de invitados y detalles de la decoración de la casa para la fiesta; tenían pensado invitar a algunos amigos cercanos a la celebración. Ranma y Akane mantenían la mirada caída sobre su plato de arroz; parecía que estaban en medio de un funeral, con sus caras largas y sin decir palabra alguna.

—Me alegra que hayan sido sensatos en su decisión de casarse —dijo Saun, orgulloso.

—Si —Genma le dio un codazo a su hijo y le dijo: —anda Ranma, ¿no te alegra que dentro de poco te convertirás en el marido de Akane?

—Respecto a eso, Akane y yo hablamos y tenemos algunas condiciones para llevar a cabo nuestra boda —replicó Ranma mirando a su prometida que estaba frente a él.

—Así es, papá —Akane dejó el plato de arroz sobre la mesa y continuó: —Ranma y yo queremos una boda discreta, no queremos invitados, sólo la familia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —soltó Nabiki, sorprendida.

—No quiero que las prometidas de Ranma arruinen la boda —respondió Akane con vehemencia.

—Ni tampoco quiero que estén aquí los pretendientes de Akane —Ranma cruzó los brazos, molesto—. No quiero tener que pelear con ellos en mi boda.

—¿Alguna otra cosa desean los novios? —preguntó Nabiki con sarcasmo.

—Después de la boda nos mudaremos al ático —respondió Akane, con decisión

El resto de la familia soltó una carcajada sonora. Akane y Ranma se miraron perplejos.

—El ático es un basurero —dijo Saun sin parar de reir, no sean tontos, hay suficientes habitaciones en la casa para ustedes.

—No queremos una habitación —Akane insistió—. Si vamos a ser un matrimonio, lo menos que merecemos es un poco de privacidad.

—Esta bien —Saun aceptó de mala gana.

—Bueno, si no hay más nada que decir —Saun se levantó de la mesa—. Me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El resto de la familia continuó con el desayuno. Unos minutos después Genma dejó la mesa, dijo tener una partida pendiente con su futuro consuegro. Akane bebió un poco de té y miró su plato de arroz con una mueca de asco, se sentía tan nerviosa que no tenía nada de apetito, miró a su prometido y notó que lucía deprimido; su mirada estaba perdida al igual que sus pensamientos. ¿acaso era tan malo casarse con una chica como ella?, pensó al tiempo que la tristeza comenzaba a invadir su pecho.

—Akane, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitaciòn? , tengo algo para ti —dijo Kasumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, hermana —Akane sonrió de forma forzada—. Por cierto, deberías comer algo, estás muy delgada.

—Si, gracias Kasumi.

Akane agarró de nuevo su plato y comió un bocado de su arroz. Tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a su hermana, cuando en realidad lo que más deseaba es que todo el asunto de la boda se tratara de un mal sueño.

.

.

Akane tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kasumi. A sus dieciocho años, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que había entrado a la alcoba de su hermana. Le tenía un gran respeto por ser la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, pero sobre todo por ser como una madre para ella. Se sorprendió de ver a Nabiki apoyada de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz de flores rosadas, pendían algunos cuadros de fotos familiares y de los logros obtenidos por parte de sus hermanas menores: la primera competencia de artes marciales que Akane ganó a los seis años, y cuando Nabiki obtuvo un premio en su clase de arte a los ocho años. Todo era tan femenino dentro de aquella alcoba; las cortinas de gasa blanca atadas con listones rosa que adornaban las cortinas, las sábanas en tono pastel que cubrían la mullida cama de su hermana. Akane se sentía abrumada, ya que sentía que Kasumi representaba a la mujer que ella jamás sería.

—Me alegra que estén aquí —dijo Kasumi atusando su delantal.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Nabiki, intrigada.

—Bien. Como saben, Akane va a casarse en unos días, así que decidí revelarles un pequeño secreto que mamá dijo antes de partir —confesó Kasumi.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió Akane.

—Mamá dejó los tres vestidos que usó en su boda con papá, me dijo que le gustaría que nosotras vistieramos uno de ellos en nuestro gran día —Kasumi señaló las tres cajas que descansaban sobre la cama y continuó: —los puse dentro de una caja para que cada una eligiera una de ellas sin abrir.

—Bien, yo comienzo.

Nabiki se acercó y eligió la caja de enmedio. Envuelto en papel de regalo, sacó un hermoso hikifurisode de satén rojo, tenía detalles florales pintados a mano en color blanco con un bolso a juego. Ella se quedó maravillada y dijo: —¡Es precioso! Sin duda lo usaré en mi boda. Además no creo que le importe a Ku...

—¿A quién? —preguntaron Kasumi y Akane al mismo tiempo.

—A nadie —respondió Nabiki con el rostro enrojecido.

—Bien es tu turno —Kasumi le dio una palmadita a Akane y ésta eligió la caja de la derecha.

Del fondo de la caja sacó un Tsunokakushi bordado con detalles en rosa claro. Tenía un Wataboshi blanco a juego. Akane lo miró extasiada, la idea de que su madre usó aquel kimono el día de su boda la llenó de alegría y a la vez nostalgia ya que su mamá no estaría con ella ayudándola a vestirse para el día de su casamiento.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Akane? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Es muy bonito —respondió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias Kasumi.

—No llores, tonta —Nabiki la abrazó—. Pronto te convertirás en la señora Saotome.

—Si, quien diría que la menor de nosotras sería la primera en casarse —dijo Kasumi, entusiasmada.

—Lo sé.

Kasumi tomó a Akane por la barbilla y le dijo: —y te deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Gracias, hermana —Akane abrazó a su hermana de forma efusiva.

—Basta de llorar, chicas —ordenó Nabiki—. Tenemos que organizar una boda y nos quedan menos de tres días.

—Vamos, aún tengo que ver que vamos a servir de cenar ese día —Kasumi sonrió.

Nabiki y Kasumi fueron las primeras en salir de la habitación. Akane caminó detrás de ellas sin dejar de mirar el vestido que llevaba en sus manos, era como un sueño poder usar uno de los trajes de novia de su mamá.

—Después de todo estarás conmigo ese día, mamá —murmuró Akane.

.

.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Nerima. Ranma pasó la tarde entrenando, esperando que el ejercicio físico le ayudara a lidiar con el estrés que le causaba el asunto de la boda. Ya tenía su kimono listo, solo le faltaba conseguir la cita con el sacerdote para que realizara la ceremonia en el dojo familiar.

No le preocupaba tanto la boda, para él era solo una ceremonia, más bien se sentía inquieto por no saber qué le deparaba su futuro con Akane. Tenía dos años viviendo con ella bajo el mismo techo y su relación era más la de dos compañeros de piso, no tenía idea de cómo tratar a Akane ahora como su esposa, pero al menos sabía una cosa: jamás se comportaría como su padre.

Ranma pateó con fuerza el poste de madera, partiéndolo por la mitad. Odiaba la vida nómada que llevaba con su padre, más que un artista marcial en ocasiones se sentía como un méndigo; no tenían un hogar fijo, se las tenían que arreglar para conseguir comida y la mayoría del tiempo el dinero era un problema. No podía acercarse a su mamá por culpa de una estúpida promesa, y hasta que no encontrará la cura a su problema con el agua fría, no podía acercarse a ella; algo que lamentaba profundamente ya que la echaba mucho de menos.

Su padre no le dió el mejor de los ejemplos, odiaba que utilizara a su hijo como moneda de cambio para obtener algún beneficio; se sentía usado cada vez que lo comprometía con alguna chica ingenua y ésta le entregaba su dote. Todavía tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de los tratos que hacía Genma con el futuro de su primogénito, ya que no había día en el que alguna de sus prometidas hiciera algo para llamar su atención.

Ranma tomó la botella de agua y dio un sorbo antes de sentarse sobre el escalon de madera de la entrada. Sus sentimientos por su futura esposa no eran del todo claros, se decía a sí mismo que Akane era sólo una amiga, no obstante; le molestaba mucho ver como los hombres merodeaban cerca de ella, tratando de conseguir su atención. A pesar de que Akane se mostraba como una mujer fuerte y capaz de defenderse sola, él la veía como una chica indefensa que necesitaba ser salvada.

—Ranma, he estado buscándote por todas partes —dijo Genma, antes de sentarse junto a su hijo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Ranma, intrigado.

—Sólo quería conversar contigo —Genma encendió su pipa de madera.

—¿Me estuviste buscando por toda la casa, solo porque te sientes aburrido? —inquirió Ranma, irritado.

—No, hijo. Sabes quería que tuviéramos una charla de padre a hijo —Genma dio una calada a su pipa—. Veo que estás nervioso por lo de la boda.

—Tú que sabes —rechistó Ranma, cruzando los brazos.

—Me recuerdas a mí días antes de casarme con tu madre —confesó Genma, en tono de burla—. Es normal, hijo. El matrimonio es un gran compromiso.

—Esta boda es más idea tuya y del tío Saun —murmuró Ranma—. Además, tú elegiste con quien casarte, en cambio a Akane y a mi nos están obligando a casarnos.

—Es verdad —admitió Genma con una sonrisa—. Después de la situación tan embarazosa en la que los encontraron, es tu deber responder como caballero ante la familia de Akane.

Ranma se levantó del escalón y dijo: —Si vas a decir tonterías, mejor me voy.

—Espera —Genma lo tomó del brazo —, quiero entregarte algo.

Ranma volvió a sentarse en el escalon de madera y miró a su padre con curiosidad.

—Toma —Genma sacó una pequeña bolsa de lona y se la entregó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es algo que tu madre me pidió que te entregara el día de tu boda —dijo Genma con nostalgia.

Ranma abrió la bolsa y sacó un anillo de plata con una circonia rosa en el centro.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Ranma sin dejar de examinar el anillo—. Me asombra que no lo hayas vendido.

—Se lo prometí a tu madre —Genma se acomodó su pipa y miró al cielo—. ¿Tú también la echas de menos, verdad?

—Mucho —admitió Ranma—me hubiera gustado que viniera a la ceremonia.

—Lamento haberte metido en todo este embrollo —Genma se disculpó—. Quería hacer de ti un gran peleador, que olvide lo mucho que necesitabas a tu madre.

—Déjalo ya —Ranma contuvo las ganas de llorar, hablar de su madre siempre lo ponía triste.

—Te deseo lo mejor, hijo —Genma le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Akane es una gran chica, siéntete afortunado de que ella sea quien se va a convertir en tu esposa.

—Gracias papá —Ranma sonrió.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando el atardecer de Nerima en silencio. Ranma sabía que su padre no era de los que expresaban su sentir, no obstante se sintió conmovido de que a su manera le deseara lo mejor, puede que su papá tuviera buenas intenciones; no obstante se prometió a sí mismo no cometer sus mismos errores como esposo y padre. .

.

.

Akane se miraba al espejo, pensativa. Kasumi daba los últimos ajustes al Tsunokakushi que adornaba su cabeza. No podía creer que el día de la boda por fin había llegado, todo parecía como si estuviera en un sueño, aunque no podía definirlo como bueno o malo; en el fondo y a pesar de las circunstancias, le hacía ilusión convertirse en la esposa de Ranma, aunque le dolía un poco ver que él no estaba tan entusiasmado como ella. El kimono blanco de su madre le sentaba muy bien a su figura, se alegró al darse cuenta que su mamá y ella eran muy parecidas físicamente ya que no tuvieron que ajustar para nada la prenda.

—Te ves hermosa, hermana —dijo Kasumi, orgullosa—. Eres la novia más bonita que he visto.

—Gracias, Kasumi —Akane sonrió.

—Ranma es afortunado al tenerte como prometida y ahora como esposa—se escuchó a Nabiki en el extremo de la habitación—. El sacerdote no debe tardar en llegar.

—¿Creen que debería bajar al dojo? —preguntó Akane, dudosa.

—Ranma ya debe de estar ahí —Kasumi tomó el Wataboshi que descansaba sobre la cama y se lo colocó a su hermana menor sobre la cabeza, cubriendo todo su cabello—. No debemos hacerlo esperar.

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia el dojo. Desde las escaleras podía percibirse el aroma de los lirios blancos con los que adornaron el altar para los novios. Entraron por la puerta de la sala de estar que llevaba al lugar donde se llevaría la ceremonia. Akane cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, la idea de salir corriendo de su casa dejó de sonar descabellada conforme se acercaba a su destino, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo?, pensó, ya no había marcha atrás; si no se llevaba a cabo la boda estaría deshonrando a su padre y a sus hermanas.

Nabiki deslizó la puerta de madera para entrar al dojo. Akane miró la decoración y quedó maravillada, había arreglos con lirios y peonías blancas en el altar principal. Dos enormes tiras de gasa blanca cruzaban el techo del dojo y convergiendo en un pequeño candelabro de cristales que instalaron para la ocasión. Al fondo del lugar, había una mesa larga con bocadillos y una tetera humeante sobre una hornilla de carbón.

Saun y Genma vestían de kimono tradicional gris con negro, y sandalias a juego. Los dos hombres reían y conversaban alegremente mientras que Ranma miraba hacia el estanque del jardín, dando la espalda a todos. Akane sintió una opresión en el pecho, parecía que Ranma no estaba muy entusiasmado con la boda y ese hecho le dolía, ¿acaso era tan malo casarse con ella? Las hermanas Tendo entraron al dojo. Ranma miró sobre su hombro y al percatarse que su prometida había entrado al lugar, rápido giró sobre sus talones y atusó su kimono nupcial, nervioso.

—Parece que ya estamos listos —dijo Saun acercándose a sus hijas.

—Vamos, el sacerdote espera —señaló Nabiki.

Akane levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Ranma no dejaba de verla. Esperaba que él hiciera algún comentario burlón sobre su atuendo de novia para romper el hielo, no obstante sólo la miraba sin decir palabra, en sus ojos notó un brillo que nunca antes vio en ellos, no podía definirlo bien pero por un momento pensó que la miraba con deseo, aunque después desechó la idea.

Los novios se acercaron al altar, el resto de la familia formó una fila a unos metros de ellos. El sacerdote encendió el incienso, dando por comenzada la ceremonia. Akane y Ranma se arrodillaron sobre los almohadones de satén blanco y bajaron la vista al suelo. El sacerdote comenzó con el ritual de purificación, los novios intercambiaron un rosario azul. Llegó el momento de la entrega de los anillos, símbolo de su unión matrimonial; de pronto una lluvia de pétalos negros cayó encima de ellos y una risa estridente interrumpió el momento.

—¿Acaso pensaste que permitiría que te casaras con mi Ranma, Akane? —gritó Kodachi sin dejar de girar su listón de gimnasia.

—¡Ranma! —se escuchó el grito de Shampoo, derribando una de las paredes del dojo—. Tu debías casarte conmigo, no con la tonta de Akane.

—¡Saotome! —exclamó Kuno desenfundando su katana—. Primero tendrás que derrotarme, si quieres casarte con Akane.

—¡Esto es una locura! —rechistó Ranma en posición de combate.

—¡Ninguna locura! —se escuchó la voz colérica de Ryoga desde la entrada del dojo—¡Te odio Ranma!

Shampoo lanzó una pelota contra Akane, pero ésta logró esquivar y la pelota explotó contra el suelo. Akane trató de huir pero Kodachi la atrapó con su cinta de gimnasia.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Akane?

Kuno, Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban en un combate dos contra uno. Akane lanzó un grito de auxilio, Ranma dio un golpe fuerte a sus dos contrincantes y corrió a ayudar a su prometida. De un movimiento , él liberó a Akane, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo del dojo.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —chilló Kodachi, sorprendida.

Ranma saltó al techo del dojo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y huyó con su prometida en brazos de tejado en tejado, perdiéndose bajo el sol de la tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Antes que nada gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Agradezco a Nehemia Blackmoore por sus comentarios para mejorar esta historia y a Light of Moon por animarme a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Los quiero mil 💜💜💜


	4. La boda: segunda parte

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

_"El camino valdrá la pena si lo recorremos juntos"_

**~ º º ~**

—Vaya, qué desastre —murmuró Ranma sin que Akane lo escuchara.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el distrito de Nerima. Las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo y una agradable brisa fresca movía las copas de los árboles a su paso. Ranma y Akane caminaban sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad. La gente los miraba perplejos, ya que aún vestían su ajuar de bodas. Una niña se acercó a Akane con curiosidad y tocó su kimono blanco, marcando sus deditos en la delicada tela blanca.

¿Cómo fue que su boda terminó en una batalla campal entre los novios y los molestos pretendientes de ambos?, pensó Ranma, irritado. En el fondo él quería que su boda con Akane fuera especial, que tuviera un bonito recuerdo de su ceremonia nupcial; al menos le debía eso a ella después de que la obligaron a casarse con él.

— ¿Ya podemos volver a casa? —preguntó Akane, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma—. Quizá aún sigan en el dojo esperando a que volvamos, no creo que sea seguro que nos vean ahí.

— ¡Qué tontería!, ni siquiera puedo volver a mi casa —soltó Akane, pateando una piedra de la acera—. Me muero de hambre.

—Yo también —dijo Ranma.

—Y ni siquiera trajimos dinero para comprar algo —se lamentó Akane.

Ranma se quedó pensativo. No podían volver a la casa de los Tendo, al menos en un buen rato. No quería que Akane pasara hambre durante ese tiempo, tenía que pensar en una manera de conseguir comida o dinero, entonces recordó que esa noche se celebraba el Tanabata o festival de las estrellas, por lo que habría muchos turistas concurriendo a la ciudad.

—Tengo una idea, sígueme —dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano.

Se apresuraron a caminar hasta llegar al parque Musashiseki. Había muchas personas enfundadas en kimonos tradicionales y turistas curiosos disfrutando de la celebración. Ranma y Akane bajaron por las escaleras de entrada y se integraron con la multitud. A pesar de tener casi toda su vida viviendo en Nerima, Ranma nunca asistió a ninguna celebración del Tanabata. Se maravilló con el ambiente festivo que se percibía; las farolas de papel colgaban de los troncos de los árboles, alumbrando los senderos de piedra caliza por los que caminaban los visitantes. A lo lejos podían escucharse las notas de una vieja canción tradicional interpretada por una mujer y el aroma de los platillos que eran cocinados en puestos callejeros inundaban el aire del lugar.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Akane, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Ranma dio un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de pensar en una forma de obtener dinero. De pronto una pareja de extraños con una niña se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

— ¡Mira qué kimono más hermoso! —exclamó la mujer.

—Sus ropas son muy antiguas —aseguró el hombre examinando el kimono de Ranma—. Yo calculo unos cien o ciento veinte años, según estos dibujos.

—Disculpen a mi esposo. Es historiador y se emociona mucho cuando encuentra objetos muy antiguos —se disculpó la mujer.

Ranma y Akane dieron un paso atrás, asustados.

—Tranquilos, chicos —el hombre sacó una cámara fotográfica—. ¿Les gustaría tomarse una fotografía con nosotros? Nos encantaría tener un recuerdo de este festival con ustedes. Les pagaremos.

Ranma y Akane se miraron, sorprendidos.

—Está bien —Ranma aceptó y abrazó a Akane por la cintura.

—Esto es una tontería —le susurró Akane al oído.

—No podemos volver al dojo por un rato, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él, forzando su sonrisa.

La mujer y la niña se pusieron junto a los novios, mientras que el hombre trataba de enfocar su cámara para obtener una buena imagen. Un grupo de personas con su móvil en la mano se acercó y preguntó si también podían tomarse una fotografía con aquella pareja tan singular.

Ranma y Akane posaron para los turistas curiosos. Cuando por fin terminó su sesión de fotografías, se sorprendieron al ver que reunieron casi tres mil yenes. Se adentraron más al parque y buscaron entre la multitud algún puesto de comida que llamara su atención. Se detuvieron frente a un carrito que vendía yakisoba y pidieron dos órdenes. Mientras esperaban su cena, se sentaron en una banca de madera junto al resto de los comensales. No dijeron palabra alguna. El cocinero les entregó su pedido y se encaminaron hacia la orilla del estanque, en donde se congregaba la mayoría de la gente.

Ranma miró por el rabillo del ojo a Akane, la cual jugaba nerviosa con una de las cintas de su kimono.

—Te dije que resolvería lo de la cena —dijo Ranma con vehemencia.

—Gracias —respondió Akane con desdén.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Ranma, intrigado.

—No, es sólo que me sentí mal por la gente que pagó creyendo que en realidad estábamos casados.

—Lo sé, engañar a la gente no es algo que me guste.

Comieron en silencio mirando los _tanzaku_ atados a las ramas de los arboles de bambú. Ranma pensó que quizá a esa hora de la noche Akane hubiese sido su esposa, si no hubieran interrumpido la ceremonia en el dojo.

—Lamento que todo haya terminado tan mal —dijo Ranma, apenado.

—Tal vez el destino no quiere que estemos juntos —murmuró Akane, con pesar.

—Tal vez —susurró Ranma mirando hacia el horizonte del lago.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ambos. El canto de las cigarras escondidas en la hierba se escuchaba como una dulce melodía. Ranma meditó por un momento lo dicho por Akane, quizá tenía razón y su destino era no estar juntos como sus padres deseaban. Una punzada de tristeza lo invadió, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella, ya que se había hecho a la idea de que terminaría siendo su esposa. La imagen de Akane del brazo de otro chico apareció en su mente y de pronto el dolor se convirtió en celos, obligándolo a ponerse de pie para evitar que su compañera se diera cuenta de su reacción

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane.

—Sabes, dicen que si pides un deseo esta noche se hace realidad —dijo Ranma, intentando desviar la atención de Akane.

— ¿Tú crees en leyendas antiguas? —Akane se puso la mano en la boca, evitando reírse de él.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo creer en esas cosas? —preguntó Ranma, irritado.

—Nada, es sólo que viniendo de ti, se me hace muy raro —respondió Akane, divertida.

—A veces es bueno creer en algo, ¿no crees? —dijo Ranma, mirando hacia el lago.

Akane se dirigió a un árbol de bambú y tomó un tanzaku rosa y comenzó a escribir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ranma, intrigado.

—Pidiendo un deseo —respondió Akane acomodando el trozo de papel—. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pensé que no creías en esas cosas —dijo Ranma, asombrado.

—Vamos, no perdemos nada —Akane sonrió.

Ranma tomó un tanazaku azul y escribió su deseo. Akane miró por encima de su hombro tratando de leer lo que él escribía.

—Oye, no hagas eso —soltó Ranma, irritado.

—Dime, ¿qué deseo pediste, Ranma?

—Nada importante —replicó Ranma.

— ¿Entonces porque no quieres que lea?

— ¿Qué escribiste tú?

—Una tontería —respondió Akane con desdén.

De pronto se escuchó la risa de un anciano de entre las sombras. Ranma y Akane se miraron perplejos.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —espetó Ranma en posición de combate.

Un hombre mayor vestido de blanco y un _tokin_ negro atado en la cabeza salió de entre los arbustos.

—Perdonen la intromisión, es que lucen tan adorables y graciosos discutiendo —dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia —. Los vi cuando entraron al parque y por sus ropas supongo que son una pareja de recién casados.

—Bueno… —Ranma se llevó la mano a la nuca—. En realidad no estamos casados.

—La ceremonia no se llevó a cabo —dijo Akane con una nota de amargura.

—Es una pena —se lamentó el anciano—. Se ven tan enamorados. Si quieren yo puedo ayudarles. Soy un sacerdote Yamabuchi, tengo mi capilla al final del parque, muchas parejas deciden casarse en medio del festival del Tanabata para tener suerte en su matrimonio, si desean podemos realizar la ceremonia de bodas en este momento.

Ranma y Akane se miraron confundidos. Después de todo si se llevaría a cabo la boda… si ellos lo deseaban… Los dos le dieron la espalda al sacerdote para hablar un momento.

—Ranma, ¿crees que sea buena idea aceptar lo que dice el sacerdote? —inquirió Akane, confusa.

—No lo sé —respondió Ranma—. Estamos hablando de casarnos, no es algo tan simple. Aunque después de lo que sucedió en tu habitación, de alguna forma vamos a terminar casados por voluntad de nuestros padres.

—Tienes razón —dijo Akane—. Podríamos casarnos ahora sin tus molestas prometidas amenazándonos.

— ¿Y qué hay de los idiotas de tus pretendientes? —soltó Ranma, irritado—. No se van a rendir hasta impedir de nuevo la boda.

—Hagámoslo entonces —Akane lo tomó de la mano.

—Bien —respondió Ranma con una sonrisa.

El anciano estaba leyendo los tanzaku que colgaban de un árbol de bambú. Los novios se acercaron a él y dijeron al unísono: —aceptamos su ofrecimiento, señor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, vamos síganme.

.

.

Cruzaron el parque a través de la multitud que continuaba celebrando el festival del Tanabata. En la explanada principal estaba dispuesto un escenario en donde un grupo de actores realizaba una representación teatral de la leyenda de la princesa Vega y su amante Altair. Los negocios de comida y suvenir estaban abarrotados por turistas y gente de la zona. Akane seguía de cerca a Ranma, quien la llevaba tomada de la mano para no perderla entre la gente.

Llegaron a la pequeña ermita sintoísta, el camino hacia la entrada principal estaba iluminado con antorchas altas clavadas en el suelo blando del jardín. Akane se maravilló con la belleza de la capilla, su arquitectura era antigua y muy tradicional; techos elevados con teja y sus paredes pintadas en colores rojo y turquesa. El sacerdote fue el primero en entrar. Dos _Mikos_ jóvenes preparaban las flores y el sake que se utilizaría para la ceremonia. Ranma se detuvo en el umbral y le susurró a ella: — ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—Claro —respondió Akane sin pensarlo—. ¿Tú no lo estás?

—Si lo estoy… es sólo que no quiero que te sientas obligada por lo que sucedió, no me gustaría que el día de mañana me odies por haber arruinado tu vida. Aún te podemos dar marcha atrás a esta locura—confesó Ranma.

Akane se sintió conmovida por su confesión. A pesar de la forma en la que estaban sucediendo las cosas, él seguía preocupado por ella y su bienestar.

—No te preocupes —Akane le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara—. Será mejor que no hagamos esperar al sacerdote.

Los dos caminaron hacia el altar donde el sacerdote los esperaba. Se acuclillaron sobre los cojines de seda y bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto. El anciano comenzó la ceremonia con un ritual de purificación, Ranma y Akane intercambiaron un _juzu_ como lo marca la tradición.

—Y bien ahora intercambiaremos los anillos —citó el anciano.

—Pero no tenemos ninguno —dijo Akane, preocupada.

Una de las Miko se acercó con dos cajas de terciopelo rojo y se las entregó a los novios. Akane tomó la suya, abrió y miró por un momento la sencilla argolla en su interior. Ranma tomó su mano y puso el anillo en su dedo. Akane sintió el corazón desbocado en su pecho y sus manos temblaron cuando llegó su turno de intercambiar la sortija.

Mientras el sacerdote recitaba una plegaria, Ranma murmuró: — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si —apenas pudo responder ella.

Las Miko les ofrecieron tres pequeños cuencos con sake, el sacerdote procedió con el ritual del sansankudo, los novios bebieron de ellos manifestando su deseo de alcanzar la felicidad, según la costumbre.

—Llegó el momento de pronunciar sus votos —dijo el sacerdote en forma solemne.

Akane tragó saliva, nerviosa. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar Ranma la interrumpió, tomándola por ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos dijo: —Akane, sé que en el pasado no me porté muy bien contigo, siempre me la pasé molestándote y haciendo que te enfadaras conmigo, me disculpo por eso. Ahora que seré tu esposo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte, cuidarte y hacerte feliz.

—Yo también me disculpo por ser tan agresiva algunas veces contigo. Ahora que seremos esposos, te tomo a ti Ranma Saotome como mi esposo, amigo y compañero de vida. Prometo cuidar de ti, y dar lo mejor de mí para ser la mejor esposa.

—Ahora puede besar a la novia —dijo el sacerdote.

—Pero ¿no se supone que no está permitido durante la ceremonia? —inquirió Akane, asombrada.

—No hay nada de malo con hacer una excepción. Además una muestra de amor no hará enfadar a los dioses —respondió el sacerdote en tono amable.

Akane soltó un suspiro, nerviosa. Cada segundo que pasaba podía sentirse como una eternidad. Ranma finalmente acercó su rostro al de su nueva esposa y unió sus labios a los de ella. Akane cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso de su marido.

— ¡Felicidades, chicos! —exclamó el anciano al tiempo que aplaudía junto con sus dos asistentes.

Ranma y Akane rompieron el beso y se miraron apenados. Una de las miko sacó una cámara fotográfica y sacó una instantánea de los novios y se las dio como regalo de bodas.

Los nuevos esposos se despidieron del sacerdote y agradecieron el gesto. Caminaron de vuelta al parque entre la multitud que aún se congregaba. Akane no dejaba de mirar su sortija de matrimonio, incrédula por lo que sucedió hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. La boda, el beso pero sobre todo la nueva vida que les esperaba juntos, era demasiado abrumador para ella.

—Bien ¿y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Akane.

—Tenemos que volver a casa —respondió Ranma, en tono serio—. Y darles a todos la noticia.

— ¿Crees que se enfaden porque hicimos esto a espaldas de ellos?

— ¿No es esto lo que ellos querían? ¿Vernos como marido y mujer? —soltó Ranma de mala gana.

—Por la forma como lo dices, pareciera que tú no querías casarte conmigo— dijo Akane con tristeza.

Ranma se detuvo y se puso frente a ella. La tomó por la barbilla y le dijo: —Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento, es de lo que sucedió hoy entre nosotros.

Akane se sintió conmovida y envolvió a Ranma en un abrazo.

—Anda, vamos a casa, seguro Kasumi debe estar preocupada por nosotros —susurró Ranma estrechando a Akane con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi!
> 
> Aqui les traigo de nuevo una entrega de esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente a KoriNuri por revisar el desarrollo de este fic. Luv u mom!
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.
> 
> Los quiero mil!


	5. La noche de bodas

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_~ º º ~_

_"Tu amor es consuelo en la tristeza,_

_serenidad en el tumulto,_

_reposo en la fatiga,_

_esperanza en la desesperación"_

_Anónimo_

_~ º º ~_

Akane divisó el dojo familiar desde la esquina de la calle. Cada paso que la acercaba a su hogar, sus nervios aumentaban. Temía la reacción de su familia respecto a su boda con Ranma, sobre todo la de su padre; ya que algo en su fuero interno le decía que le rompería el corazón a Saun el no haber estado presente en la boda de la menor de sus hijas.

Llegaron a la puerta grande de madera y notaron que estaba cerrada. Ranma tomó la cuerda y antes de tocar la campana para anunciar su llegada, Akane lo detuvo.

—Será mejor que entremos sin avisar —sugirió Akane, con pesar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Ranma preocupado.

—Creo que mi padre no va a tomar bien la noticia de nuestra boda —confesó Akane, preocupada—. Siempre tuvo la ilusión de entregar a sus hijas en el altar.

—Lo sé. Pero también debe entender que como resultaron las cosas en la ceremonia en el dojo, no tuvimos otra opción— declaró Ranma con vehemencia.

—No lo sé —Akane dijo, dudosa.

—No te preocupes, los dos les daremos la noticia a la familia — la reconfortó Ranma.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Apareció Kasumi vistiendo todavía su kimono de gala.

— ¡Akane! —Kasumi abrazó efusivamente a su hermana—. ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? Nos tenían muy preocupados.

—Estuvimos en un parque, lejos de dojo —dijo Akane con la voz quebrada—. No podíamos volver después de todo el alboroto en la ceremonia.

—Pudieron avisar en donde estaban, estuve muy preocupada por ustedes —Kasumi dirigió su mirada a Ranma.

—Lo lamento, Kasumi —Ranma se disculpó.

—Vamos adentro, la cena pronto estará lista —dijo Kasumi y acto seguido entraron a la casa.

.

.

Entraron a la sala de estar en donde el resto de la familia esperaba la cena. Akane y Ranma tomaron su lugar en la mesa, esta vez uno junto al otro. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara tenso e incómodo. Kasumi llegó con una charola grande y sirvió el pescado al centro de la mesa junto con los demás acompañamientos. Genma fue el primero en comenzar a comer, seguido de Kasumi. Entonces Nabiki dijo: —Nos tenían preocupados, ¿en dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?

—Nos fuimos a ocultar al parque Musashiseki —respondió Ranma, en tono serio.

—Lo correcto era que nos dijeran en donde estaban, Saotome y yo salimos a buscarlos y no los encontramos en ninguna parte —habló Shaun antes de comer un bocado de pescado.

—Lo siento, tío Shaun —Ranma se disculpó—. Lamentamos haberlos preocupado a todos.

—Está bien —Shaun dio un sorbo de té y continuó: —ahora debemos volver a planear la ceremonia.

—No entiendo cómo fue que los demás se enteraron de que Ranma y Akane contraerán nupcias —comentó Kasumi, intrigada.

—No lo sé —dijo Nabiki un poco nerviosa—. Puedo contactar al sacerdote y mañana mismo organizar la ceremonia.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Genma le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a su hijo y preguntó: — ¿qué dicen, chicos?

Akane jugó nerviosa con sus palillos. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre la pareja de novios. Ranma soltó un suspiro, puso las manos sobre la mesa y dijo: —Creo que ya no será necesario organizar otra boda.

— ¿Por qué no?, lo que sucedió en tu habitación Akane, no puede quedar así—señaló Shaun, irritado.

— ¡Papá!, ya basta con eso —soltó Akane, molesta—. Lo que quiere decir Ranma es que no será necesario organizar otra boda porque él y yo nos casamos esta misma tarde.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar. Genma escupió el té en la cara de su hijo por la impresión. Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular su asombro y Nabiki suspiró aliviada. Shaun se quedó como piedra al escuchar la noticia.

— ¿Es una broma, cierto? —preguntó Shaun, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

—No es broma, tío —respondió Ranma tomando la mano de Akane, mostrando la sortija de ambos—. Un sacerdote que conocimos en el parque realizó la ceremonia en su capilla.

— ¿Y no les importó que su familia no estuviera presente? —espetó Shaun, ofendido.

— ¿No era lo que querías, papá? —inquirió Akane, molesta—. El honor de la familia está a salvo, el tío Genma y tú por fin son familia, pero sobre todo ya lograste conseguirle marido a una de tus hijas.

Shaun se puso de pie y exclamó: — ¡Akane, no me hables en ese tono!, ¡recuerda que soy tu padre!

— ¡Y yo tu hija!, ¡Yo tenía derecho a elegir con quien casarme y eso no te importó! —chilló Akane poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Ranma te deshonró a ti y a tu familia!, ¡no se puede quedar impune una cosa como esa!

— ¡Entre él y yo no sucedió nada!, yo estaba muy enferma y él también. Nos quedamos dormidos, eso fue todo; pero no quisiste escucharnos —dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ya conseguiste lo que querías, ahora déjanos en paz.

Akane dejó la sala de estar y Ranma la siguió. Ella entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y se tumbó en la cama sollozando.

.

.

— ¡Akane!, ¡abre la puerta! —exclamó Ranma aporreando la puerta.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo, papá! —respondió Akane, molesta.

—Soy Ranma, abre Akane.

La puerta se abrió y Ranma entró a la alcoba de su esposa. La habitación estaba en penumbras, estaba iluminada únicamente con el tenue rayo de luna que lograba colarse a través de las cortinas de gasa. Akane estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, llorando.

—Akane…

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar la discusión con mi padre —Akane se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, yo discuto con mi padre todo el tiempo —dijo Ranma intentando consolarla.

Ranma se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros. Akane se apoyó en su pecho y poco a poco su llanto fue cesando.

—Akane, no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo por el capricho de tu padre —murmuró Ranma.

— ¿Lo dices por que le grité a mi padre?, en realidad no hablaba en serio —dijo Akane, en tono afable.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Sabía que Akane hablaba en serio cuando decía que se sentía forzada a casarse con él.

—Trataremos de que este matrimonio funcione —declaró Ranma.

Akane se apoyó en su pecho y él la estrechó con más fuerza. La cercanía con su esposa comenzaba a afectar sus sentidos. Miró la fina línea de su cuello y se preguntó si su piel era tan suave como aparentaba.

—Creo que lo mejor será que descansemos, hoy fue un día muy agotador —propuso Akane.

Ranma se puso de pie y antes de dar un paso para salir de la habitación, Akane lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—A mi habitación, es tarde y debemos descansar —respondió él.

—Creí que te quedarías aquí —murmuró Akane, sonrojada—. Después de todo ya estamos casados.

—Es verdad—Ranma rascó su cabeza, nervioso—. Voy a mi habitación por algo de ropa y regreso.

Ranma salió de la habitación y tomó el primer pijama que encontró. Se sentía nervioso por la situación, Akane siempre fue una chica especial para él, aunque no lo admitiera en público; le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que esa noche o en algún momento debían consumar su matrimonio. Tal vez ella tenía la idea de que su primera noche de bodas fuera con el hombre de su vida y no con el chico que el cual fue obligada a casarse.

Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación. Bajo la luz de la luna, Akane estaba de pie frente al espejo despojándose de su kimono nupcial. Ranma la miraba embelesado, hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo mucho que deseó a Akane desde el día que llegó a vivir a su casa, en sus pensamientos más oscuros se veía a sí mismo siendo su dueño, lejos de la presencia de todos los hombres que la pretendían. Ella dejó caer la pesada prenda, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. La escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana lograba delinear cada una de sus curvas.

Ranma sintió de pronto que su respiración se hacía más pesada. Akane se desabrochó el sostén y dejó que cayera sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos y sopesó sus senos desnudos sin pudor alguno. La imagen era tan hipnótica que Ranma no podía dejar de mirarla, deseó que fueran sus manos las que la acariciaran y deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel.

De pronto Akane miró sobre su hombro y vio que su esposo estaba de pie en el umbral con la mirada cargada de deseo. Decidió acercarse a él, lo miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro decidida a besarlo.

—Espera —Ranma la tomó por el rostro y con voz suave le dijo: —no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Akane, intrigada.

—Por que si lo haces, no sé si seré capaz de detenerme —confesó Ranma con voz ronca.

Akane lo besó con dulzura y le murmuró al oído: — ¿Y si no quiero que te detengas?

Ranma se quedó perplejo. No esperaba esa respuesta de ella.

— ¿Estás segura? —inquirió Ranma, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio, ¿no? —musitó Akane con una sonrisa seductora.

Ranma sintió una punzada de decepción. Así que sólo quería pasar la noche con él para consumar su matrimonio, no porque realmente lo deseara.

—Akane, no te sientas comprometida por el asunto de la boda —declaró Ranma, con amargura.

Akane tiró de él a través de la cinta que ataba su kimono y lo besó con fiereza. Ranma comenzó a sentirse cegado por el deseo, dejando de lado la razón. La alzó en brazos y ella lo abrazó por el cuello y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, sin dejar de besarlo. Él caminó a trompicones por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama.

Ranma se quitó el kimono y se deleitó con la imagen de Akane tumbada en la cama, dispuesta para él.

—Eres hermosa —dijo Ranma mirándola con lujuria.

Akane extendió su brazo y lo invitó a tumbarse junto a ella. Ranma se colocó encima y recorrió con sus labios la fina línea de su cuello al tiempo que deslizaba con sus manos las finas bragas de encaje blanco.

La lluvia de besos fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca y comenzó a jugar con él. Ella lo tomó por el pelo y lo animó a seguir con su juego. Él prestó atención al otro pezón sin dejar de acariciar el primero. Akane se estremeció, gustosa. No había otro sonido en la habitación que sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Te necesito —musitó ella con voz ronca.

Ranma se colocó entre sus piernas y fue adentrándose lentamente en ella. Akane se aferraba a las sábanas intentando mitigar un poco el dolor que su amante infringía en su camino. Poco a poco dicho dolor fue convirtiéndose en gozo

—Esto se siente tan bien —susurró Ranma moviéndose de forma lenta.

—Deja de ser tan cuidadoso conmigo, no voy a romperme —lo provocó ella.

—Hasta en la cama eres mandona, Akane —dijo Ranma en tono de burla.

Ella sonrió y soltó un gemido cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus embates. Ranma se sentía fuera de sí, sentirse dentro de la chica que amaba era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Tal vez Akane no correspondía sus sentimientos y su matrimonio era forzado, no obstante, guardaría su primera noche como marido y mujer como algo especial. Continuó llenándola en cada movimiento… Y a la vez llenando su alma de ella.

La besó con fiereza, disfrutando de su unión como uno mismo. Akane arqueó su espalda para permitirle moverse con más libertad. Ranma entendió el mensaje y deslizó su mano hasta llegar a su feminidad y acariciarla de una forma más íntima. Su piel era suave tal y como la había imaginado. Disfrutó de mirar como sus facciones cambiaban cada vez que la tocaba.

Ella se balanceaba gimiendo gustosa al tiempo que él no dejaba de mover sus caderas a un ritmo fuerte y sólido.

Ranma notó cómo Akane comenzaba a contener su respiración y a ponerse tensa bajo su cuerpo, entonces aumentó la velocidad de sus embates.

Ranma... —dijo Akane temblando y aferrándose a los brazos de su amante.

—Eres mía, jamás lo olvides — musitó Ranma en el oído de su esposa.

—Si…

De pronto ella soltó grito ahogado y se dejó llevar por su liberación, él la siguió enterrando su rostro en su cuello y dando una última embestida.

Ranma apoyó su frente sudorosa contra la suya. Akane aún intentaba recuperar el aliento; sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su pesada respiración. Él la miró a los ojos y dijo: — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane se quedó en silencio. Ranma cambió su peso para retirarse y ella murmuró: —Eso fue increíble.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió él, sorprendido—. Creo que me dejé llevar por el momento.

—No importa —Akane se acurrucó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Akane, tenemos que…

— ¡Shh!, hablas demasiado —ella cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta—. No arruines el momento con discursos morales y arrepentimientos, ¿quieres?

—Está bien —dijo él con voz suave al tiempo que la estrechaba en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi!
> 
> Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente a KoriNuri por revisar, corregir y animarme a continuar este proyecto.
> 
> Me despido! Los quiero mil!
> 
> Alina King.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Agradezco infinitamente a Nehemia Blackmoore por darle el visto bueno a este capitulo (y convertirse en la beta reader obligada de esta historia...jajajaja! lov u mom! ), y también a Light of Moon quien me animó a continuar con este proyecto.
> 
> Los quiero!
> 
> Alina King :)


End file.
